Naruto and Hinata
by paperdominos
Summary: Naruto and Hinata go on mission together and Hinata confesses to Naruto. Sasuke returns home, and akaksuki has some troubling news-
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Hinata

Hinata and I were walking alone the path, heading to our next mission. It was a long ways away so I put my guard down.

"N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"W-Well," She stuttered again, "It's um… been a while since we had a mission together like this."

"Ya, your right," I said, "How's Kiba, and shino?"

I side glanced at her and she was looking at her shoes with her long black hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Do you know if orochimaru's really dead?" She asked.

"I don't know."

I sighed and then she said, "Shino, and Kiba are stable… I couldn't do anything."

I turned my head towards her and I said, "Hinata you were protected by them, if they thought that you were important don't you think that they were going to protect you? You couldn't stop them, unless you killed them."

I saw her bit her lip, as a tear streaked down her face. I felt so bad for her. If Sakura and Sai were hurt because of my weakness, I could never forgive myself. _Sasuke._

Damn… I thought. I stopped and hugged Hinata, hiding my own tears.

She was shocked for a moment, and then she buried her face in my chest, putting her arms around my back.

I released, and so did she, then we started to walk again, as if nothing had happened.

When we finally got to our destination, it was dead silent. There was a thick fog set lightly across the ground.

"Hinata, can you see anything?" I asked.

"Byakugan," she said.

I saw her looking around, when she was done she said, "Nothing."

I sighed, then she said, "Wait, there is something…I-It's coming fast, and it has a shield around it."

_Silence._

"Hinata," I whispered.

She didn't move, and then her eyes widened, and she pointed strait into the mist.

_Silence._

Hinata was frozen in her spot.

"Someone's right in front of my finger." Hinata said, as her hand started to shiver, then her arm then slowly her whole body started to shiver.

I slowly brought up my hand then swung at the spot Hinata was pointing to. I tree hit my fist. There was a loud cracking noise, and then the mist started to clear.

"N-Naruto," Hinata said still shivering. I touched her shoulder. It was freezing cold.

"Hinata!" I yelled.

Hinata stopped shivering, and said, "Sorry."

"Your freezing Hinata." I said.

"I-It's nothing."

All of a sudden Hinata yelled, "Watch out!" She jumped right in front of me. I felt blood on my chin, but not my own.

Hinata had her hands outstretched, protecting me. Her eyes were wide, and blood was spread across her chin. Hinata was frozen she didn't move from her spot. I was speechless.

"B-Behind you," I herd Hinata whisper.

Before I could think I grabbed Hinata and started to jump of into the trees, but a knife cute me deep on the back before I could escape. I could feel the blood pulse around my wound rapidly, picking up pace. I landed on a tree branch softly. I laid Hinata down, and propped her up on the tree. I quickly looked at her back to see a very large deep wound.

"N-Naruto," Hinata whispered.

"Yes," I whispered.

She reached up to my face, and slowly leaned up towards me. She closed her eyes, and kissed me.

I stared wide-eyed at her while she kissed me.

When she released she said, "I've always loved you, and if I don't make it, then I just wanted you to know."

Something hit Hinata in the shoulder, and she fainted.

I couldn't believe what she had told me just then, I realized all those times she had turned red, and fainted when she saw me. I looked at her more closely and realized I was really pissed off.

I whipped my head over in the direction of the knife. Another knife came whizzing by, but before it could hit my face I stopped it, with my hand.

I jumped off of the branch and stabbed the man with his own knife.

"Y-You," The man said angrily.

I was too angry to think as the man stabbed me in the chest.

I could feel blood in my mouth but I didn't say anything and kicked the man in the stomach with all my strength.

The man went flying in the air, and hit a tree.

Someone else hit my arm and broke it, like a twig. I winced, but with my other hand hit the other man and he went flying back like the other did.

I looked around, but nothing moved, until I put my guard down. Another person stabbed my in the same spot that the first man did.

I could feel the pain spreading quickly all over my body. I tried to kick him, but he was to fast. I was panting hard when all three were surrounding me at that moment. They all attacked me, I jumped upwards, and they all cut one of my knees. They smashed together and fell to the ground. I landed on the tree branch that I laid Hinata on and slowly while keeping my balance went over to Hinata.

Once I got to her I pulled out the knife in her shoulder, and threw it at the men dead on the ground.

I picked Hinata up carefully not to injure her, or my wounds any more. My arm ached but I knew I had to get Hinata back to Kohona quickly.

A tear streaked down my face as I thought of Hinata dying. It was so painful, and I didn't know why.

I hit the ground painfully, but walked forward towards Kohona.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 2

I slowly walked into the large gates of Kohona. I didn't stop walking, and my pace quickened as I felt Hinata's heartbeat slow.

I went to the hospital opening the door slowly with my back.

"Naruto!" I nurse yelled, as my knees buckled under me, and I fell to my knees.

I was about to fall, but I remembered Hinata in my arms. They started to shake, and my broken arm was painfully holding its grasp. My back was hit with a large pain, making my breathing even more heavily than it already was.

"Get Tsunade!" the nurse yelled again.

"N-Naruto, Hinata!" A familiar pink-haird nurse Sakura yelled as she saw Hinata, and I.

She ran over to me, cupped my face in her hands, and looked into my sleepless eyes.

"I need two beds over here!" Sakura yelled as still cupping my face in her hands. She saw my back, and her eyes widened.

"S-Sakura," I mumbled.

"Yes," She asked impatiently.

"H-Hi, H-Hinata's back," I said.

Sakura took Hinata out of my arms and I colapsed on the floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Nn."

Sakura looked at Hinata's back and looked sadly at it.

"Where are my fricking beds?" Sakura yelled, as two nurses ran threw the halls towards us. Tsunade came running from the other way and looked at Hinata and I.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled, "What on earth happened to those two?"

Sakura stood up and set Hinata down on one of the beds, making he lie on her stomach.

Tsunda ran over to me and carfully picked me up, and lied me on the open bed.

I saw Hinata's blood-stained coat, and something peirced me in the heart. It started to beat rapidly, and my breathing quickened. I closed me eyes for an instant, and ended up falling asleep.

I woke up slowly to find myself in a hospital room. I blinked a couple of times, and then I remembered what happened. I felt something heavy attached to my arm. I looked down and found a cast. I remembered I had broken it…somehow. I knew I fought, but I didn't remember how I did it or the people I was fighting. What I did remember was that Hinata…She had…kissed me…and then she confessed…she fainted…I got angry…then…then… I couldn't remember.

I sat up a little then I felt a huge pain in my back, and I laid back down. I put my hand on my head, and then I heard someone walk in, then drop something, then run out.

By the time I had pulled my hand away from my head Sakura ran into the room.

"Naruto," She yelled as she ran up to my bed and hugged me.

"What?" I asked as a pain hut my back, "Hey Sakura lighten up on the hug will you."

"Sorry," She said as she released smiling happily, as tears shed down her face.

"What?" I demanded.

"You're finally awake." Sakura said whipping away her tears.

"H-How long was I asleep for?"

"This is the second week." The pink-haired girl stated.

"A week!" I shouted, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Naruto you idiot," Sakura screamed as a thought came into my mind, _Hinata_.

"What about Hinata?" I asked cautiously.

"Hinata," Sakura asked…"She hasn't woken up yet."

I immediately started to get up again and as I started to get out of the bed Sakura said, "Naruto, you need to rest."

I felt a large pain in my knees and I fell to the floor. My knee's burned, and I tried to get back up again. Sakura ran over to me and helped me up. I saw the bandages on my knees, and remembered why I was so mad. It all came rushing into my head. I felt dizzy and before I passed out I heard Sakura yell, "Naruto!"

~Hinata~

I woke up to find myself in hospital bed. Bright lights flew into the small room from the large window. I stared at the familiar town known as Kohona, or the leaf village. I remembered what happened but I had no idea how I got back here, to this village. I thought of Naruto and wondered if he was alright…probably was knowing him. I was still worried though.

I sighed as a pink-haired nurse walked into the room. Her eyes were closed, and I saw her whip away a tear.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She immediately opened her eyes and looked over to me.

"Hinata," She yelled rushing over to me, and embracing tightly.

"Ah, not so tight please Sakura." I said as my back aced with pain.

She immediately released her hold and said, "I'm so happy your ok."

I just smiled at her comment, because I wish I had died because then I wouldn't have to face Naruto later.

"How's Naruto?" I asked.

"He's, well…"

I waited for her response.

"He's stable but," Sakura said.

"But," I asked concerned.

"He was in a coma and he just woke up a little while ago, and then when I told him that you had not woken up yet, he jumped out of bed. He fell down because of his knees then he…" She paused, "He fell back into his coma again."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard so I asked, "What?"

"He went back into his coma."

I felt tears dripping onto my cheeks.

"Hey now, Hinata," Sakura sobbed, "Don't go back there like Naruto did."

My tears ran down my face rapidly as I tried to whip them away they kept coming.

"He'll be alright though?" I asked the sobbing girl.

"I don't really know, he seemed fine until he got up…" Sakura sobbed.

My tears started to slow a little and I reached up to Sakura, and embraced her in a hug. I nurse walked in and yelled, "Sakura!"

Sakura released and looked at the surprised nurse.

"Hinata Hyuga is awake." Sakura said whipping away here tears and putting on her working face, "You may tell Tsunde."

The nurse bowed and walked away quickly.

"Sakura! Sakura!" someone yelled.

"Sorry Hinata, I'll be back." Sakura said running out the door.

My tears subsided, and I watched the clouds pass over the town calmly. I wondered what being a cloud would be like. Closing my eyes I could fell the light breeze pass over me as I walked in the blue sky, and the freedom of flight overtake me.

~Naruto~

I woke this time to a large crashing sound. My eyes fluttered open as I saw glass all around the floor of the room.

Sakura ran into the room. She saw my wide-eyed expression, and looked at the glass all around the room. Then I saw her looking at the floor and running over to the window behind me.

"Hey kids go play some else!"

Sakura picked up a baseball from the floor and threw it back to a small child. Konohamaru caught the ball and saw that I was up.

He ran quickly over to the window and yelled, "Naruto! You're up!"

"Konohamaru and his friends have been playing here while you were in bed." Sakura said, "Please tell them to not play here anymore."

"Konohamaru!" I yelled, "Don't play around the hospital you could kill someone!"

Sakura looked me over then saw that a large piece of glass had cut my arm, and almost hit my leg.

"Konohamaru!" Sakura yelled jumping out the window.

Konohamaru saw her comeing and turned around quickly and ran in the other direstion quickly. Sakura stopped running after him and quickly ran back into my room jumping in threw the window to get in.

"Naruto, no mater what I tell you don't go to sleep again ok?" Sakura asked staring at her shoes.

"Alright." I said, stretching, and then I yawned. '

"Naruto…" Sakura said still staring at her shoes, "Sasuke has returned."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I started to get up but Sakura yelled, "No!"

She ran over to me and pushed me back down, then said, "Last time you got up to fainted."

I stared at her unhappily and said, "I'm going to have to get up sometime. Plus I feel fine now. My knees feel healed, and you of all people know how fast I heal…It just took a little bit longer this time for some reason…By the way how long was I out this time?"

"About a week," Sakura stated.

I sighed.

"…When did Sasuke come back?" I asked.

"The day you came back from your mission." Sakura said quietly.

"Sasuke, he couldn't believe that you were hurt." Sakura laughed sadly, "When he saw you he looked…hurt."

I looked down to my arm in silence.

"He put that flower there." Sakura said pointing to the window sill were a white flower bloomed. "He brings a new one in once a week."

"How's Hinata?" I asked ignoring her statement.

"She's awake." Sakura said, "Her wound on her back is healing nicely, but she'll always have a scare."

Suddenly, I felt a tear drip down my face. I brought my uninjured hand up to my face to examine the tear that had fallen. Hinata would always have that scare…I couldn't protect her...heck I could hardly protect myself.

Another tear ran down my face. I looked up at Sakura.

She was surprised at my falling tears, but then she started to cry with a small smile imbedded on her face.

Sasuke was back, but Hinata would have that scare forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 3

After my tears subsided Sakura left the room. My first thought was that I wanted to see Hinata. I slowly got up from my bed and made sure that I was stabled. I smiled a little then started to walk out off the room.

The halls were empty except for the occasional passing of a nurse. I came to the front desk and asked for Hinata Hyuga.

The nurse told me the room and how to get there. I nodded in gatatude and then followed her directions. As I got closer my knee started to give out and I started to limp, and lean against the walls for support occasionally.

I finally got to her room, for some odd reason I was nervous. My hand shook as I turned the doornob and slowly opened the door.

Hinata was sitting up looking at the sky. When she heard me come in she turned her head towards me. When she saw it was me her eyes widened and she asked, "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

I looked at my shoes, and my knee gave out again and there was no wall to lean on so I fell over.

"Naruto," Hinata screamed.

"Ow," I said sitting up and rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't scar me like that!" Hinata said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry," I said smiling. Then I saw that she was crying and I stopped smiling.

"Are you really ok?" Hinata asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," I said.

"No, are you really ok?"

I looked at Hinata again.

I slowly go up and slowly walked over to her. "Ya, I'm really fine." I said and hugged her.

It was silent for a while then Hinata hugged me back.

It was then that I realized my true feeling for Hinata.

"H-Hinata?" I asked.

She looked up at me slowly with a questioning look on her face.

"I…I love you." I said looking away from her gaze.

"I love you to." Hinata replied and pulled me closer to her.

I smiled like an idiot, and then kissed the top of her head.

~Hinata~

After Naruto told me he loved me…I really did feel like I was a cloud.

I heard a nurse walk into the room, but I didn't care, and Naruto didn't release his arms either.

"N-Naruto," the nurse panted.

Then Naruto looked up and released, so did I.

"Ya," Naruto said.

"Sasuke came, and he said that you weren't in your room and then we were looking all over for you, and thank god we found you." The nurse blurted threw her heavy breathing.

Sasuke, was here? I thought.

Naruto steeped away from my bed and fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" I yelled as the nurse ran over to him.

"Ow, ow, ow," Naruto yelled.

I reached down to him. He took my hand and slowly got up, as Sasuke came running in the room.

~Naruto~

My knee burned again as I stood. I sighed and looked over to the door. Sasuke was in the doorway.

Hinata had her hands to her mouth staring at him.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

Sasuke just stood there and watched me.

Suddenly angry rushed over me, and I couldn't stop myself from yelling, "Where the hell were you!"

Sasuke just stood in his spot staring. A tear dripped down his face. This is a sight I never thought I'd see in my life.

My knee gave out again and I fell to the floor. This time neither Hinata nor the nurse helped me up. This time Sasuke was already at my side helping me up. He slowly helped me up, and sat me down next to Hinata's feet.

A tear started down my face as well, and before I knew it Sasuke and I were crying and laughing together, like something hilarious had just happened.

I looked over to Hinata who was crying, with a smile on her face.

Sakura ran in the room. Witch made Sasuke and I laugh harder. Sakura started to cry with a smile on her face like Hinata.

I stopped crying when I heard the deamon fox inside of me say, "_I was sleeping, for two minutes and look what you did to yourself."_

I felt my whole body heal quickly. I stared at my arm and then I cracked the cast off of my arm on the side of Hinata's bed.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "What are you doing?"

"My arm in healed." I said.

Sasuke had his regular face on at that point. I hated him on the outside, and so did he, but on the inside he was my best friend that just returned.

Sasuke and I both crossed our arms acorss our chest and looked in different directions.

Sasuke left the room quickly, and quietly, with Sakura close behind. I guess Sakura's happy, her first love is back.

After they wer gone I took off my bandages on my knee. Then I took of my shirt and took off the bandages on my back.

"Hey, Hinata is there still a scar on my back?" I asked.

Hinata put her warm hand on my back where the wound was and said, "It's still there but, not as bad as before."

I looked over to her smiling face and smiled back. I got up and hugged her again. I could feel the warmth as she held me in her arms.

I pulled her chin up and kissed her lips.

~Hinata~

Naruto walked over to the door and said, "See you tomorrow."

I nodded my head smiling back at him as he walked out. I didn't know how it happened, but it happened. Naruto loved me back. I smiled folishly as I thought of Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata." Kiba said, wih Shino behind him.

"Hello," I said, "Are you ok?"

"Hell, I think we should be asking you that." Kiba said, "What happened to you?"

I smiled as the thought of Naruto came back into me head.

"What is it?" Kiba asked ceriously.

"I don't really know." I said happily.

"Hey, Kiba, Shino, out!" I heard a familiar pink-haired woman yell.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"I need to talk to my patient." Sakura said, "Alone."

Kiba sighed and Shino was already out the door.

After they left Sakura closed the door with an annoyed face, and then turned to me and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What is what I should be asking you." She said, "What's up with you and Naruto? I saw him walk out of here with a stupid grin on his face."

I smiled again at the thought of him.

"C'omon, gimmy some details here." Sakura pouted.

"He told me he loved me." I said quietly still smerking like an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke** **was accepted back into the village. It's been about a week since last chapter.**

Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 4

~Naruto~

"Naruto I have another mission for you." Tsunade said, "It's just on the outskirts of town, there has been some disturbances."

"What kind of disturbances?" I asked.

"Explosions and murderous threats," She said.

"Alright," I said, "I'll leave then."

"Wait, Sasuke, and Sakura will go with you."

"What?" I asked, "I'm perfectly capable taking care of some annoying guy by myself."

"Naruto, we don't know who it is, so it could be a very powerful ninja."

"Fine," I said and was about to walk out.

"There already waiting for you by the gates."

"Ok," I said and went to my apartment to gather my things.

When I was done, I walked towards the city gates. It's been a while since I've been on a mission with Sasuke, I thought, I wonder what will happen. Sakura waved to me, and Sasuke was looked past the gates with an annoying look.

I waved back a Sakura, with a smile and we started for the small town. When we got there a woman greeted us with, "Hello, are you here to help us with the disturbances?"

"Yes," Sakura said smiling.

~Hinata~

I woke up to see a nurse sitting with me. "Good Morning," She greeted me.

"Good Morning," I said back.

"I was told to inform you that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went on a mission and will be back soon." She said and walked out.

I was surprised to hear that, and part of me worried for him, because he still had that wound on his back a little.

~Naruto~

I yawned as Sakura screamed, "Naruto, wake up already!" I sat up tired, as I saw fire outside. I quickly got up and ran outside. A man was using some sort of jutsu. I felt the demon fox inside of me scream to let him free. I kneeled down so it wouldn't go free.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Ya, I'm good," I said as some of the demon fox's chakura leaked out of me painfully. It growled and Sasuke looked back to me. I could feel myself changing, and I tried to stop it.

"_Naruto stop!"_ I heard Hinata's voice in my head. I brought my hands up to my ears, and covered them. The nine-tails screamed from my body. I could feel the pain as the flesh on my body was striping away. I couldn't fight it I felt myself turn into the nine-tails.

Blank. My mind was blank. I couldn't see anything, or hear anything, except myself, and the nine-tails, as it roared in anger. I fought its power and I could feel my senses coming back to me, first the pain, then hearing, and finally I could see. There was a large whole where I was laying, and Sakura, Sasuke, and the man from before were speechless.

The man gave up right away, and put his hands up. Sakura ran over to me, as Sasuke caught the man. Sasuke brought the man closer to me and asked, "Is he ok?"

"Ya, he did this before," Sakura said as she turned me over and tried to heal me. I yelled in pain as the demon fox tried to get out again, so Sakura brought back her hand. The man looked terrified at me.

"It's happening again!" I yelled as it tried to get past me, Sakura, and Sasuke stood back, as I felt red chakura surround me, as I sat up.

Sasuke gave the man to Sakura, ran up to me, and punched me in the stomach.

"Thanks," I said, and passed-out.

~Hinata~

"Why the hell did you do that Sasuke?" Sakura yelled from outside my room.

"Why did I have to do what?" Sasuke yelled back, "Punch him? He wanted that, he said thanks after!"

I got up and opened the door, then asked, "Punch who?"

Sasuke looked surprised and nervous when I walked out of my room. Sakura looked nervous as Sasuke said, "I…have to go," and he said and disappeared.

"Um…I," Sakura was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Punch who?" I asked again.

"Um…" Sakura started.

"Sakura its Uzumaki, Naruto," A nurse yelled running down the hall towards us.

"Naruto?" I asked confused.

"I have to go," Sakura said running towards the nurse.

Sasuke punched Naruto? And now he's in the hospital? What, I thought. All I knew was that Naruto was hurt, and that worried me, so I walked down in the direction Sakura ran. I saw an emergency room. I looked threw the window and Naruto was lying in a bed, and his skin looked like it was torn off.

Sakura tried to heal him, but every time she got close he screamed, like he was in pain, then I saw red chakura cover his body. His eyes opened wide, as they started to turn red. I put my hands over my mouth so I wouldn't scream myself. Tears filled my eyes as he was held down by the nurses. Sakura backed away and slid against a wall in defeat.

"I'm going to get Tsunade!" Sakura yelled getting up with tears in her eyes, she ran past me.

When Tsunade came quickly running past me not caring. She told Sakura to get Kakashi, and Yamato, as she walked over to Naruto. Tsunade tried to heal him as well, but that only made Naruto angrier, or should I say the nine-tails. I could tell Naruto was fighting because his eyes were frequently changing from blue-his original color- to red-the nine-tails.

I had no idea how Sakura got back so quickly with them, but they did, and swept into the room. They were frightened at Naruto's state, but Yamato ordered everyone to clear the room. Quickly all the nurses ran out and watched beside me. Yamato raised wooded planks, with spicks with them. Then he tried to pull a blue light, but he looked worried when it disappeared. Naruto stopped moving, and his eye color changed back to normal. Kakashi walked past the wood that Yamato made and looked at Naruto.

I could see a tear drip from Naruto's face. I walked into the room wanting to protect him.

"It's trying to get out, and it really wants to," Naruto whispered, "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept repeating as if he were insane.

"Naruto, it's alright, try to figure out what it wants." Kakashi said.

Naruto was silent for a moment then said, "I'm sorry," as another tear crossed his face, "Don't try to heal me, or he'll get mad again."

"You hear that Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I'll tell my staff," She said. Everyone left except Kakashi, and I.

"Hinata," Kakashi said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who do you think this is?"

"Naruto of course," I said confused.

"If you want it to stay that way, don't let anyone heal him."

I was stunned, but remembered what Naruto had said. Naruto had fallen asleep now, but still whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"K-Kakashi, do you think he'll be alright?" I asked on the brink of tears.

Kakashi looked at me and said, "He's a fighter Hinata, I'm thinking he'll be ok," Then he left leaving me and Naruto alone.

I walked over to his side, and brought over a chair. I brushed hair out of his face, as he stopped saying I'm sorry and his eyes opened. It was his beautiful blue eyes that were before me and not those ugly red one's and I will make sure that they never hurt Naruto again.

Tears filled my eyes and Naruto saw that I was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked smiling.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"I'm more than ok, now that your here." Naruto said, "By the way is your back ok?"

"Ya, it's practically healed." I said and yawned.

"Come here," He said moving over and outstretching his arm towards me. I crawled in his bed beside him, and rested my head on my chest. He rested his head on mine, and fell asleep quickly. I smiled, and fell asleep happily I his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry sorry sorry this is so late but I haven't had a lot of time lately.**

Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 5

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked the nine-tailed fox before me. _

_"You're too weak," He said._

_"I'm not that weak." I said annoyed._

_"That girl beside you is too much of a distraction." He said._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked._

_"She told you she loved you, am I correct?" He asked._

_I nodded, and he said, "You may not always be able to save her, and because of that, you were careless, and you got hurt."_

_"It was just a flesh wound." I said._

_"Really, I remember that you got careless before with-" He started, but then I was jerked awake._

"Naruto, Naruto!" I heard Sakura yell. Her screams were like bullets threw my head.

"What, What," I screamed back, so she would stop. My head throbbed, as she pointed to my knee. Sleepily I looked down. There was a little bit of red chakura.

At first I thought it was fire, so I got up screaming, and pulled the stop, drop, and roll trick. Then as it didn't penetrate, or spread and I didn't feel any burning, so, I stopped, and sat on my bed.

I looked across the room to see Hinata. I saw a tear streak down her face. I quickly patted on it, as it disappeared. After it was all gone my head felt heavy. My vision slowly blurred, until I fell back on my bed.

~Hinata~

Tears blurred my vision as Naruto fell back onto his bed. Sakura quickly pulled him upright, and laid him on the bed properly. Then with tears in her eyes, she gathered chakura in her hand, and was about to try to heal Naruto.

"Stop!" I yelled, as I ran over to her, and held back her hand. She tried to pull her hand free, but I wouldn't let her.

"Hinata please," Sakura yelled, "Just let me try!"

"No you'll hurt him!" I cried.

Sasuke had probably heard the commotion, as he ran into the room.

"Sasuke help me!" I cried.

He ran over to Sakura, and restrained her. He whispered soothing words into her ears, as she started to relax.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and asked, "Is he alright?"

I nodded, as a tear streaked down my face.

Naruto fidgeted in his sleep, and then started to pant, as his foot slowly was absorbed in red chakura.

~Naruto~

_"You see what happens?" The demon fox spat._

_"Nothing happened." I said, innocently._

_"The pink-haired girl tried to heal you."_

_"Is that bad?" I asked, "She was just trying to heal me."_

_"Yes, but I would've came out if she had." He said._

_"But she stopped," I said._

_"No she was restrained, by your girlfriend."_

_"Hinata," I asked confused._

_He nodded his large head, as his ears went to the back of his head, as he growled._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"They're trying to take my chakura away."_

_"I don't blame them," I said annoyed._

_"If I leave, you do as well." He yelled._

"Hey, Naruto," I heard Sasuke say.

"Hn," I mumbled sleepily.

"Your foot is on fire." Sasuke said casually.

My eyes widened as I looked myself over, when I saw the read chakura absorbing my foot I quickly pated at it again. No one else was in the room as Sasuke sat in the chair.

"Naruto you've been asleep for two months." Sasuke said with a blank expression.

My eyes widened as I yelled, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

His expression faltered a little, and then he started to outright laugh. I looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What?"

"April fools!" He laughed.

"It's April fools day?" I asked.

"No, I was bored." He said simply expressionless again.

I sighed, and fell back on my fluffy pillow. "Oh my gosh, these pillows are awesome!" I said and rubbed my face in it.

Sasuke stood up and said, "I'll get a nurse."

Once I heard the word nurse come out of his mouth, I started to gasp for air my breath felt like it was being squeezed out of me.

"W-Wait," I managed to say, as I put my hands up to my throat. He turned back to me, and remembered that I wasn't allowed to be healed.

"Never mind, I won't," He said urgently.

My breath came back, as I panted heavily.

"I hate that god damn fox." Sasuke mumbled softly, but I could still hear it.

"I have got to get out of the hospital." I said.

Sasuke sighed and muttered something under his breath witch I couldn't hear, and left.

My head was pounding again, and I laid my head on the fluffy pillow and quickly fell asleep.

~Hinata~

Sasuke looked almost tired as he walked down the street towards his house.

"Sasuke," I asked.

He looked up to me and said, "Naruto's awake or was when I was there." He kept walking in a sort of trance.

I cautiously walked towards the hospital with some flowers.

~Naruto~

"_Are you an idiot?" The nine-tails questioned._

_"No," I said._

_"Then why do you still trust the Uchiha?" He asked._

_"He came back on his own!" I yelled filled with anger, I didn't mind so much if he dissed me, but my friends are out of the question._

_"He's a traitor, and you know it, you don't know when he'll snap again." He stated._

_I felt tears threatening to emerge from my eyes, but I held them in. "He won't leave again."_

_"Fine don't believe me but when he does don't go blaming me for not warning you." He said._

When I opened my eyes the tears I had been holding back came out like a title wave. Sobbing quietly and alone I heard a quiet knock on the door. I quickly whipped the evidence of the tears away as Hinata came in with some flowers. She smiled at me, and replaced the old flowers with the new ones.

"Hey, Hinata do you know when I get out of here?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "No, but if you want me to find out."

"That's ok." I said.

She sat next to my bed and said, "Are you alright?"

I smiled and said, "Yup."

The biggest smile I've ever seen on her was placed on her face. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this is really late, and kind of short!**_

Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 6

~Hinata~

"Hinata," I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around to face Sakura.

"Hey," I said cheerfully, "Why aren't you at the hospital I thought it was your work day."

"Oh, um…" Sakura trailed off.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Since Naruto was there she said I should stay away because I might try to heal him again," she said.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"I can't go back, I might heal Naruto," Sakura said somberly, "Tsunade even said to take the week off."

"That's just-" I started but couldn't finish for I had no idea what to say.

We both looked at our feet until Ino barged threw our little talk.

"Hey, I've got news!" she yelled.

Of course she does that's all she ever talks about news, good or bad.

"Surprisingly it's good!" she said enthusiastically coming near, "Hinata, Sakura, you'll be so happy."

I looked up to her face to see a large grin plastered across it.

"What?" I asked happily to hear good news.

"Naruto's getting released right now," Ino said joyfully.

"How did you find out before me?" Sakura asked confused.

"I just came from the hospital," Ino said upbeat.

I felt a small smile sprinted across my face as I took Sakura's hand and ran for the hospital. Sakura stumble to keep in step with my feet a few times as we ran.

"Wait for me!" Ino shouted as we ran, "Don't forget I was the one who told you, you know!"

I slowed a little, but kept running. Ino quickly caught up, and fell in step with us.

~Naruto~

"You're free to leave," A nurse said as I jumped out of my wheel chair.

"Ah," I said right as I did that my knees buckled under me as I almost fell to the ground.

"I think you should say in you chair," One nurse said laughing a little as she sat me back in the wheel chair.

Mopping, I rolled out of the door.

"Bye then," The nurse said as I waved still looking forwards towards the outside.

A smile grew large on my face as the double doors were opened for me, and I rolled out.

Breathing in the fresh air, I started to roll towards my house.

Then while I was rolling I decided to make a game. I spun my hands on the wheels, and tried to move my hands fast, but a piece of skin chipped and I said, "Ow."

_This wheel chair thing is really annoying,_ I thought as I kept rolling holding up my thumb.

As I was rolling I saw Sasuke. Stunned Sasuke said, "Hey, they let you out?"

"Well, I'm out aren't I?" I grinned.

"Ya," He said nervously for some reason, "Do you know where Sakura is?"

"Not a clue," I said as his face turned painful, "What?"

His dark eyes darted around as he said, "Nothing, I have to go."

Then in the blink of an eye he disappeared.

"_I told you," The fox stated._

Confused I saw a patch of red on my knee, and quickly wiped it off. Fear struck me in the heart as I heard Hinata call out my name joyfully.

~Hinata~

Sasuke and Naruto were talking casually as we neared, but before we got there Sasuke ran away.

"Naruto," I yelled.

Naruto had a fear stricken face and he paled as looked towards us.

"Hey," he said as his face turned to his normal smiling cheerful face again.

I bent down to Naruto's level and hugged him close. I could feel him wrap his arms around me, but quickly let go and say, "What're you guys doing here?"

"I heard you were getting out," Sakura said.

"By who," Naruto asked confused.

"Ino," Sakura said simply.

"Ino?" he questioned confused.

"Ya," I said.

"How'd she know?" he asked.

"She visited you just now didn't she?" I asked confused.

"No," he said.

"Yes she did," Sakura said as I looked around for Ino.

"Where's Ino?" I asked confused. We all looked around but, Ino was nowhere to found.

"Are you sure she told you?" Naruto asked confused.

"Didn't you hear her say that Sakura?" I asked confused.

"Ya," Sakura said stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry this is another short one.**_

Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 7

~Hinata~

We were walking back to Naruto's apartment happily for each other to be out of the hospital.

"I think that guy needs a new wig," Naruto joked, but it was kind of true. A man in a little grocery store had a wig on that anyone could tell that he was wearing one. It was practically on backwards, and was bright blue. We both laughed.

"I wonder if that guy realizes that his shirt is on backwards…" I said staring at another man in the grocery store.

Naruto chuckled a little, but then coughed a few times. That got some peoples attention. I quickly came to the front of his wheelchair and asked, "Are you ok?"

He nodded, still coughing. A man with blonde hair came up to Naruto, knelt down, and questioned, "Are you ok?"

He nodded again, but repeatedly kept coughing.

"Hinata," he mumbled.

"What?" I questioned.

"Take me to Sakura," he mumbled.

I nodded, and quickly got behind the wheelchair steering his towards the hospital where we had just saw her. I ran away quickly as the man yelled, "Hey!" probably because I got dust in his face.

Naruto's coughing fit stopped and he spread his arms wide yelling joyfully.

Confused, I came to a halt, and stood before him hands on hips irritated.

"Sorry, I just wanted to run," Naruto laughed happily like a little kid making me laugh along with him.

~Naruto~

Whew that was close, I thought I was a goner, I thought, I just needed air in my lungs without worrying Hinata. Seeing Hinata laugh made me laugh harder, but then again, the fox has something to say about everything.

I gripped the wheelchairs handle bars, and said, "Hinata I think I got it from here."

"Huh?" she questioned and stopped laughing.

"I just want to get some sleep you know," I said.

"Oh, ok," she said backing away. Her smile was rid from her face in an instant.

"See ya," I rushed moving my wheel chair towards my house. I felt her stare on my back but I didn't care. As soon as she was gone, I whipped into an alleyway and let the fox's chakura flow out of me.

"_Well what do you want?" I questioned angrily to the caged red monster._

"_She'll betray you, they all will," he said, "They haven't seen my side of you."_

"_Sakura has," I challenged._

"_Oh, but she didn't like me," the fox stated._

"_She still likes me as a friend though," I snapped._

"_Really is that what you think?" the fox asked._

"_That is exactly what I think," I said._

"_Don't go home, or you'll find something you'll dread," he said fading away._


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and Hinata

Chapter 8

~Naruto~

"_Curiosity killed the cat" the red fox murmured, _as I headed off to my house thinking this was all a big hoax conjured up by the demon fox's boredom.

~Hinata~

"Hey Sakura," I said approaching the bench she was sitting on completely lost in thought listening to her ipod. As I got closer I could hear Seven Nation Army, by "The White Stripes" blaring out of her ear-buds. I sat next to her, but she didn't respond so I said, "I didn't think you were the kind of person to like The White Stripes."

She obviously couldn't hear me so I tapped her on the shoulder. She jerked away from me in defense, but her facial expression was completely calm, like she was expecting something to happen.

"You alright," I questioned confused.

"Yeah, yeah, did you say something?" she relaxed a bit, but was still recovering from the little fright I had caused her.

"Oh just that I wouldn't take you as a White Stripes fan," I concluded.

She nodded then said, "Just as I wouldn't take you for a "My Chemical Romance" fan."

I smiled and said, "Touché."

"We all have our weaknesses," she mumbled.

"What?" I questioned wondering where that had come from.

"Nothing," she muttered.

I watched as she took out her ear buds, and encircled them around the blue ipod in her hands.

"Wait, did you get a new ipod?" I questioned staring at the blue cover hidden by a white cord.

"Oh," she said staring at, "Yeah."

"Didn't like you're old one?"

"Well," she said still staring at it in thought, "My dad gave it to me, because he didn't like mine."

I just stared at her for a moment then questioned, "Sakura are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Sakura said looking up at me, then after a few moments added, "Totally."

"Well I have to go, but if you need something," I said wanting to get away from her weirdness that just happened spontaneously.

"Got it," she replied instantly not letting me finish my sentence.

"Bye then," I said turning around and walking off.

~Naruto~

When I reached my house I got out my key, and skillfully maneuvered inside. It was dark, until I flipped the light switch.

"Holy shit," I mumbled.

"_I told you," the demon fox stated._

"Well sorry for not believing you," I snapped looking at my apartment, which was practically torn apart. The walls were painted black, and there were red smears painted randomly around the room. "How did you know anyway?"

_The fox chuckled and explained, "You are just too dense Naruto."_

"To you're standards," I muttered, "So how?"

"_Why Sasuke gave it all away," he stated like it was obvious to everyone but me._

"He did not do this, you git," I snapped.

"_Git Naruto," the fox mused, "Can't you find a better definition for me?"_

"This is insane," I muttered resting my head in my hands.

"_Oh, and don't you remember these symbols?" the fox questioned, "On a certain club's coat?"_

I looked at the black and red wall realizing that it was sort of like the Akatsuki's symbol's they wore around.

"Fuck."

**Alright again sorry for not updating this story, I've been writing on others…oh and sorry about my grammar, and spelling, I suck at spelling especially haha… yeah… sorry…**

**About the shortness, sorry but well I don't really have an excuse for that one, I know this is kind of moving fast, sorry for that, and sorry for keep on apologizing, I know some people hate that so um…yeah…**

**On a better note thank you to all the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greeting fellow fanfiction-ers I apologize for the inconveniently long hiatus that has been going on. I feel as if I've changed the characters a little, so sorry if it's weird. I'm not sure if I'll start writing more often now, but here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! (Also sorry about the shortness)**

Naruto & Hinata

Chapter 9

~Hinata~

I meandered around the town pondering the many things that I thought would happen when Naruto was released from the hospital. We would've had a picnic, and gone to a late night movie; he would've walked me to my door, kissed me goodbye, and walked away like a gentleman, it would've been perfection. I suppose the wheelchair took a little of that right off the bat, but a girl can dream.

As I came upon a small opening I heard a beautiful rendition of "Time is Running Out" by _Muse_, played by four string instruments, in the middle of the square. I took in the music as I watched the four fiercely navigate their instruments to make the right sounds.

I sat down near the action on a long bench stretching around one side of the square.

As I closed my eyes, and let myself relax, I was taken away by my imagination.

Until, that is, a familiar voice that I hadn't heard for a long time sounded off from reality.

~Naruto~

I slammed the door, turned the light off and sat in the darkness.

"_Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there," _the fox stated.

I didn't respond to the foul beast, I just sat and collected my thoughts on the predicament.

"_Not that I mind, but light might help you think," _the demon stated bored.

"I need to talk to Sakura," I stated.

I went outside searching for the girl who would know the truth, but not want to admit it to anyone, above all herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, it's been way to long, and I have no excuse for my lack of updates, except for time issues. The story begins again, but I feel changed once again; I hope you like it. This is just a catch-up page as of what's been going on. Not much has been going on in the absence, so this'll be a short one.(and yes I do realize that all of my chapters are pretty short.)**

Chapter 10

~Naruto~

I did not understand what had just been reveled. I couldn't configure the details; everything I thought I knew was changing. A few months had passed by of waiting and worrying about the inevitable reappearance of Ochimaru. Sakura was acting weird, and Sasuke was keeping to the shadows. Hinata ran in the ignorant light as I cowered behind letting her rope me into thinking everything was alright. The scalding summer sun burned my skin with ease as Hinata was protected by her pale gene code. We danced, we kissed, we partied, we kissed, and then kissed some more, and each day the warning signs grew dimmer in the summer mirage.

"Hey! You misanthrope!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke who was lingering in a secluded alley a block from the teenage bash.

Sasuke swiftly approached the group with tentative eyes as he question, "Yes?"

"Have fun with us!" Hinata exclaimed taking a shot of vodka.

"I don't drink," he stated and started to turn away before Naruto caught him by the arm.

"Who're you looking for that isn't here?" Naruto questioned painfully.

Sasuke snapped a smile and stated, "I like my alone time, and not so much for the alcohol, that's all."

"This is a rare occasion for us, right Hinata?" Naruto questioned as Hinata nodded her head smiling, "What about all the other times we hangout?"

"Sakura's very demanding of my time lately."

"Sakura's always with us, it's kind of weird that she's not her with us now, actually, and she's also acting weird, have you heard anything?"

"Boys," Hinata stated as they both turned their attention to her. "If Sasuke wants to be alone, let him be alone, but seriously Sasuke, it's been months and you're still not back into the swing of things here! You're making me feel like you're a spy!"


End file.
